Bride
by Miss Mila
Summary: Post "Bride" A series of Clois one-shots that involve scenes from the episode. 3 scenes, 3 chapters. Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Unexpected Dance

_**Bride, Chapter One:**_

_**A Smallville Clois fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville Characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**A/N: I absolutely LOVE Clois, and the episode, "Bride", was just so Clois-iful. So, of course, this is Clois with a bit of Queen thrown in. Every chapter is a separate scene in the episode. **_

_**

* * *

**_

The sappy dance music starts and I pass by Smallville, making some lame excuse to leave. It sounds pretty pathetic, even to me, but I can't stand all the lovey-dovey stuff, even though this _is _a wedding.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I feel so happy for my little cousin, Chloe, but it's not really fun staring at lovesick couples dancing.

So, there I am, turning to leave, and he stops me. He grabs my hand, and my breath catches in my throat. He turns me to him, and I can picture it. Just like in some movie. I turn slowly, almost slow motion slow, to him, and his arm snakes around my wais. We start dancing.

That's right, Sports Fans, Smallville has gotten _me, _Lois Lane, to dance.

I keep my eyes locked onto his, and that serious expression on his face. I kinda like it.

The dance continues, and we move together, slowly, in time with the music.

He spins me out, and then our hands separate. I stop, and then slowly move toward him. I bring my hands up to his chest; his eyes are locked on mine. We _both _lean forward.

And then I hear it.

"No way!" We jump back.

Lana Lang.

I have never wanted to kill her more in my life than now.

* * *

_**A/N: So, 2 more scenes/chapters to go, I hope you enjoyed this! Comments, questions, or you just wanna talk? Then leave a review!!!**_


	2. An Awkward Talk

_**Bride, Chapter Two: **_

_**A Smallville Clois Fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Oliver Queen's POV

I knew it was Clark. And the thought didn't make me as angry as I thought it would. It didn't make me sad either. It was good for her. _He _was good for her. Even though I hated to admit it.

I loved her. I really did. But we were over. She couldn't stand sharing her boyfriend with the world. Kinda ironic, huh?

But I won't stop this from happening. I've seen the look on her face. She loves him. And that's what matters. What she wants, and what makes her happy.

"I know Clark." I answer.

She looks up, beautiful eyes teary, a surprised look on her face. Wow. The vulnerable side of Lois Lane.

I know Clark. And he _is _good for her. But if he EVER makes her cry again, I'll Beat. Him. Down. No questions asked.

* * *

_**A/N: This was really short, but I love Oliver, and that scene between the two of them almost brought me to tears. It was really good. Please tell me how I'm doing…one more scene coming up; can you guess what it is?**_


	3. He'll Always Be There

_**Bride, Chapter Three: **_

_**A Smallville Clois fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters, places, themes, etc. **_

_**

* * *

**_

I can't believe Chloe is gone. Can't believe that Jimmy is hurt. I can't believe any of it. And worst of all, _he's _talking to _her. _She's been gone for who knows how long (hmf, I bet if you ask _him _he'll know) and he goes to talk to her…My reasonable, logical side tells me its natural. He's been in love with the girl forever, but I can tell it's not like that anymore. He's just curious as to how she could have left all this behind.

He finally does remember that I exist, and asks how I'm holding up. I can't believe any of these horrible things. I feel like I've been dragged on the back of a truck; emotionally at least.

"Why does all this bad stuff keep happening?" I ask, voice breaking. My eyes fill with tears. Tears that aren't supposed to be there.

And then, get this; he pulls me to him, hugging me.

I lay my head on his shoulder, enjoying the comfort; a few tears slip out.

I like the feel of his arms around me. I need it. I close my eyes and press my face deeper in his shoulder.

I finally pull away, and I have to admit, I do it a bit reluctantly. I'm going to follow Jimmy to the other hospital. But, I look back, and there he is, looking at me, telling me it'll be all right; telling me that he'll be there. I know he will. I believe him. I trust him.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that's that. I'm done. Until next episode. I hope you enjoyed this; I certainly LOVED writing this. I've done my part, now YOU need to review, please? **_


End file.
